Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line roller of a spinning reel for fishing.
Background Information
A spinning reel for fishing comprises a spool, a rotor comprising a pair of rotor arms, and a fishing line guiding mechanism (the so-called “bail arm”) pivotably mounted to the distal end of the pair of rotor arms (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Application. No. 2006-101704). The fishing line guiding mechanism is a mechanism for guiding the fishing line to the spool. The fishing line guiding mechanism comprises a bail, a pair of bail support members that support two ends of the bail, and a line roller.
A line roller, in general, comprises a guide member and an axle bearing member, such as a bearing. The guide member is rotatably mounted to the axle bearing member. Since the line, roller is used in an environment that easily comes into contact with seawater and the like, seawater, etc., is likely to enter the inside of the axle bearing member. When seawater, etc., enters inside the axle be member, solidification of the salt and rust can occur, which reduces the function of the axle bearing member. Therefore, there are inventions in which water-repellent grease is included inside the axle bearing in order to prevent seawater, etc., from entering inside the rolling bearing of the fishing reel (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2004-290153). Further, there are inventions in which a contact or non-contact sealing structure is disposed on the rolling bearing, in which is included the lubricating grease (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2003-148497).